


I'll take care of you

by lozzielou



Category: War of the Worlds (2005 Spielberg)
Genre: Adult has sexual intercourse witha child, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dirty Talk, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger thrusting, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Naked sexual intercourse, Ogilvy Rapes Rachel, Ogilvy also raped his daughter, Ogilvy's an asshole, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Ray and Rachel both die, Sexual Assault, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, semen - Freeform, stripped naked, underage girl raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Based on the 2005 movie in which Ray is killed during his fight with Harlan Ogilvy, leaving his young daughter Rachel alone with a man who had lost his sanity but also promised to take care of her in case anything happened to her father but not exactly in the way that Rachel had thought. Warning-this fic features scenes of a young girl being raped and sexually assaulted, please do not read if this makes you feel uncomfortable





	I'll take care of you

"A gentle breeze on hush a by mountain,softly blows for lullaby bay" the little girl sitting blind folded with her hands placed over her ears sang softly in a dark basement whilst the sound of two men fighting in the next room could be heard as she continued to sing, the little girl, no older than ten years old, face streaked with dirt, her blonde hair looking as if it hadn't been washed in days and her clothes all filthy and almost ragged, this little innocent child was caught up in the middle of an Alien invasion and now she and her father had taken shelter in this dark, damp basement along with another man who appeared to be losing his mind and fearing that he may end up revealing their hiding place to the Aliens, the girl's father had gone into the other room to silence him for good.

Rachel Ferrier had finished singing her song but continued to sit on the old moth eaten couch, her vision darkened by the blindfold she had over her eyes so she did not hear or see the door to the next room opening, she did not realise there was someone in front of her until she felt a pair of hands remove her own hands away from her ears and then the blindfold was removed, she was hoping that it would be her Father standing there but it wasn't, instead it was the man who had taken them into his basement for shelter away from the invasion.

"Where's my Dad?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking and fearing that something had happened to him "where is he?"

"I'm sorry but he had a terrible accident, he's no longer alive" the man, Harlan Ogilvy replied in a seemingly calm manner, he had killed Rachel's Father, Ray Ferrier during their fight.

"No you're lying, I want my Dad, I want my Dad" the little girl screamed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, leaving little streaks in the dirt that covered it but Ogilvy clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Ssshh" he warned her "you don't want them to hear you do you, the invaders, do you want to be captured?" shaking, Rachel shook her head " I know what I told you may have given you a fright, shocked you even but remember what I said before, if something happens to your daddy I'll take care of you and that's what i'm going to do, I'll take care of you, now I'm going to move my hand away from your mouth and you're not going to scream okay" as more tears rolled down her dirt streaked cheeks, Rachel nodded and Ogilvy pulled his hand away before sitting on the couch beside her but the little girl didn't even look at him, she just stared down at her hands on her knees and Ogilvy couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he hadn't meant to kill this little girl's father but their fight had gotten way out of hand.

"What happened to him?" Rachel asked silently, not looking up.

"None of that matters right now, the most important thing is keeping you safe but that probably won't last very long, sooner or later the invaders will probably find us and take us away" he told her "sooner or later we're gonna die. They'll come down here, find us and use or blood for harvesting, so until then I'll look after you until we eventually get taken away, then that'll be the end."

"Stop it, stop saying that" Rachel cried, placing her hands over her ears "You're scaring me."

"But it's the truth, they've won kid, the invaders, there's nothing we can do, all we can do now is just wait" he said before gripping Rachel's chin and forcing her to look at him "such a shame that you're having to experience such an awful thing at such a young age, such a shame that neither of us will probably survive this, you'll never get to grow up, get married or even lose your virginity but don't worry, I'll make sure that you won't die a virgin" as he finished talking, he suddenly placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders and laid her down on the couch before he began to remove her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking " ?"

"Making sure that you won't die a virgin, because we will die eventually so might as well loose your virginity now whilst we're still alive, before the invaders come to take us away and harvest our bodies" Ogilvy replied as he removed her skirt before removing her tights and under pants "here we are, almost done."

"No please I don't like it, stop taking my clothes off" Rachel tearfully begged as he removed her shirt, leaving her completely naked.

"But it'll be so much better if you're naked" Ogilvy replied before he began removing his own clothes and noticing that the naked little girl appeared to be terrified about what he was about to do to her "hey don't look so worried, everyone does this and seeing as you'll probably die to the invaders pretty soon it's best to do this so that you won't die a virgin, now, let's get warmed up first." After he finished removing his clothing, he took a tube of Vaseline and began smearing it on his Penis before smearing some in between Rachel's legs, on her privates.

"There, now it won't hurt as much" he said as he put the tube away "but this may make you scream so I'm going to have to gag you but I'll take it out once we're done, don't want the invaders to hear us do we?" he took the rag that Ray had used to blindfold Rachel and placed it in her mouth "there, now we can get started, let's take things a little nice and easy first shall we." Before she could react, Rachel felt him sticking his finger inside her, thrusting it in and out as he stroked his manhood.

"Ooh fuck you're so tight" he groaned as he gripped his Penis even tighter, pulling it "such a sweet little cunt." He began to thrust his fingers in and out at an even quicker pace making Rachel scream but they were muffled by the gag in her mouth and he grunted and panted as the thrusts became quicker until he began to slow down and eventually stopped before removing his finger out of her.

"There we go, now I think you're ready to the man event" he told her with a smirk before pinning her down to the couch as he struggled to push him off, her cries muffled by the rag in her mouth, holding her arms above her head as he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly forcing himself inside her, grunting and moaning as he began to thrust,keeping her arms held above her head as he continued to rape this innocent Ten year old girl.

"Arrgggh Fuck so fucking tight" he groaned as he quickened his thrusts whilst Rachel attempted to move away but he was far too strong "you're such a sweet little whore aren't you, do you like this, do you like my Dick inside you're tight little cunt?" he asked but Rachel shook her head as more tears streamed down her cheeks, she didn't like this at all, he was hurting her, why was he doing this, she was a kid, she was ten years old and he was a grown man, why was he having sex with her, it just didn't make sense.

"Fucking Bitch" he growled, slapping her round the face as he continued thrusting his Penis in and out of her "that was not the answer I was looking for, now I'll ask again, do you like my Dick inside you?" reluctantly, Rachel nodded even though she wasn't liking this at all but Ogilvy had more or less forced her to say yes to his question "that's better, I want you to like this, you should be grateful that I'm helping you lose your virginity before you die at a young age" he then began to thrust even quicker than before, keeping Rachel pinned down on the moth eaten couch. He carried on raping her for at least twenty minutes until his thrusts suddenly became more quicker and aggressive.

"Oh fuck yes, such a tight little whore you are, you're so fucking hot, I think I'm going to, I think I'm going to" he let out a huge yell and an odd sensation overcame Rachel as she felt a warm, sticky substance flowing inside her causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and her vision to become white for a short time before returning to normal as Ogilvy collapsed on top of her, panting and sweating.

"You're such a good little girl" he whispered as he began to kiss her naked chest "mmmm so sweet, I think it's time that I tasted you" he then sat on his knees at the end of the couch, grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, bringing her opening up to his mouth and Rachel had a feeling he wasn't done yet, she wanted him to stop but the gag in her mouth was preventing her from saying anything and before she could react, she felt Ogilvy's wet tongue glide across her privates as he licked them, moaning in pleasure as he continued to lick her before placing his mouth over her entrance, sucking and dipping his wet tongue inside her and he continued this act for around ten minutes before pulling away, wiping his mouth.

"So fucking tasty" he purred as he rubbed his large filthy hands over her naked chest "now I think it's time you had a turn" he removed the gag from her mouth and made her kneel down in front of him as he leaned back on the couch "go on, suck me" he ordered.

"No please" Rachel begged " I don't want to do this anymore" but Ogilvy ignored her pleas and grabbed her hair before thrusting his penis in and out of her mouth.

"That's it, good girl, such a good little girl" he cooed as he continued to force Rachel to pleasure him "don't worry, this will all be over soon, I'll just fuck you a couple more times then it'll be over." For hours, Ogilvy proceeded to sexually assault and rape the girl until he eventually decided to stop, satisfied that she had now lost her virginity.

"Get dressed" he told her in a calm manner, acting like he hadn't spend the past couple of hours raping her whilst her father's dead body lay in the next room "we're done now." Shaking, Rachel did as she was told, still in shock over what had just happened, she knew that Ogilvy was a little unstable, driven insane by the invasion but she didn't think he would do something like this, rape a child. After she had finished putting her clothes back on, a now fully dressed Ogilvy placed her on his knee and began kissing her neck before stroking her hair.

"Do you want to know another reason why I did this, it wasn't just so you won't die a virgin, it's also because you remind me of my little girl" that made Rachel's skin crawl, did he also rape and sexually assault his own daughter too "when the invasion began I knew she would probably die a virgin so I took it upon myself to make sure that wasn't going happen."

Flashback

Megan Ogilvy was almost ten years old and she was hiding in the basement of their farmhouse along with her Father Harlan Ogilvy, they were hiding from the invaders and he was determined to keep his Daughter safe from the invaders, they had already taken his wife, he wasn't going to let them take her away too, his little girl.

"Megan, come and sit on Daddy's knee for a minute" he said,beckoning the girl over to him and without thinking much off it, she walked over to the old couch he was sat on and climbed onto his knee where he began stroking her hair "you do know I love right?"

"Yeah I know Daddy" Megan replied "we are gonna survive this right?"

"I don't know princess" Ogilvy replied as he began kissing her neck and putting his hand up her shirt, rubbing his hand over her flat chest "but I think we should do something just in case we don't survive, after all, I'm not having my daughter die a virgin" he then began to kiss Megan and it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full on tongue in the mouth kiss and he began to remove her clothing until she was completely naked. Little Megan wanted to ask what he was doing but he still continued to kiss her and began thrusting his fingers in and out of her entrance.

"Uhhhh yes, Daddy's little whore" he purred as his thrusting began to quicken and Megan tried desperately to get away but he had a firm grip on her "stop fucking struggling, do you want to die a virgin because that is what will happen if we don't do this now." After he had finished fingering her, Ogilvy took Megan and laid her down on the couch before removing his clothing.

"No Daddy,what are you doing?" Megan asked as her now naked father climbed on top of her and forced himself inside her before thrusting in and out causing the girl to scream out from the pain.

"Shut the fuck up" Ogilvy hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth as he proceeded to thrust his erect penis in and out of her entrance "do you want them to hear us?" Megan shook her head and all she could do now was just lay there crying silently as her own Father proceeded to rape her.

"Ughh Agggh fuck, you're so fucking tight" he grunted as his movements began to quicken and his panting became more rapid "take it, take daddy's dick like a good girl." Gripping the girl's hair, Ogilvy began to thrust a lot more faster than before until he let out a huge yell before Collapsing on top of Megan as she felt a warm sticky substance flowing inside her.

"Good girl" he panted "you make daddy so fucking hard, now I think it's time to eat you" he took hold of her legs and threw them over his shoulders before bringing her opening up to his mouth where he proceeded to lick that area and it didn't stop there, for hours he continued to rape and sexually assault his own daughter until he eventually decided it was time to stop.

"You've been a very good girl" he told her as she put her clothes back on, unable to look him in the eye " and you won't die a virgin now."

End Flashback

Rachel could not believe what she had just heard, he had raped his own daughter before she was captured, she remembered him telling her that he had a daughter who was almost her age and the thought of him doing what he just did to her to another little girl made her skin crawl.

"Oh, there's something else I need to tell you" Ogilvy said as he stuck his hand down her skirt, rubbing her genital area and proceeding to stick his fingers inside "you're daddy's death was no accident, I deliberately killed him so that I could have my way with you, I wasn't just making sure that you won't die a virgin, all that was just an excuse to fuck you because I like to have sex with little girls, especially my daughter but she's gone now and I haven't had a nice little girl to fuck for weeks and then you and your daddy came here, I knew I had to get rid of him somehow so that I could strip you naked and have sex with you without him interfering" he then began removing her clothing once more " you're mine now and you're not leaving here ever." For the past few weeks, Ogilvy remained hiding in his basement, keeping Rachel with him and using her as his little sex slave until he was eventually captured by the invaders but before that happened he had spend hours raping Rachel and performing all kinds of sex acts on her but that all ended once he was caught and taken away by the invaders, luckily Rachel had evaded capture because she had been hiding but now with Ogilvy and her father ray both gone, she was all alone in this dark, damp basement and not only was she traumatised by the invasion, she had now been traumatised by her rape ordeal, Ten years old and forced to have sex with a grown man.

"A gentle breeze, on hush a by mountain, softly blows for lullaby bay" the little girl sang softy as she lay on the dirty floor, legs pulled up to her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. The dark damp basement lay empty except for the traumatized little girl who lay on the floor and the only sounds that could be heard was her sobs which where drowned out by the whirring and metallic clanging of the Tripods outside. The child had remained hiding in the basement all alone for a couple more days until she was eventually captured and taken into one of the Tripods and it would only be a matter of time before they would kill her and harvest her blood with her last memories being that of Ogilvy and what he had done to her, she had spent the final days of her life being raped and sexually abused by a man who had lost his sanity, a man who brought her and her father into his basement for safety, or so she thought, it seemed that he had brought them down there so that he could kill her father before carrying out his horrific attack on the young girl. She didn't even scream or put up a fight as she was pulled from the cage that was placed under the Tripod and into the Tripod itself where she was placed into a machine that slowly began to drain away her blood and her last memory before her young life slipped away was of the abuse she had been subjected to, Rachel Ferrier's life had already ended that night she was raped and she allowed herself to drift into a permanent sleep as the blood that remained in her body was drained away until her lifeless body became ghostly white, Rachel Ferrier had died a traumatized and broken child.


End file.
